hackslashminefandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
Wizards and their importance in Hack/Mine Minecraftia was once a more peaceful place. There were animals, like cows, sheep, pigs and chickens. There were also monsters, such as spiders, zombies, skeletons and creepers. The world was dangerous, but it only became that way at night time. In the day time, these horrors would burn up, and it would once again be safe to go outside again. Everything was generally at peace. However though, there was a cult of mages that was stronger than any other. They kept thirsting for more and more magical knowledge, discovering more and more arcane secrets. They were addicted to finding the most powerful magic to ever be known to man. Eventually, their quest for power corrupted them. They turned very evil. Things started happening. These wizards, knowing that they were stronger than anyone else in all of Minecraftia, began to alter the world itself. They wanted to conquer the world, but they did not want to start a brutal war that would cause many casualties. Instead, they slowly mutated Minecraft to become a hellscape that no one would survive in. The wizards corrupted life. They multiplied the slime population and gave them elemental enhancements that make them do more damage. They turned chickens into dire chickens, making them large and hungry for human flesh -- and they did the same to scorpions and rats. Time portals were opened, unleashing raptors upon the world. They've altered zombies and skeletons so they don't burn in sunlight and appear during the day alongside spiders and creepers. But their most vicious experimentation with Minecraftian life was making Roflcondas, large snakes made of many butchered creepers that explode and do tremendous damage. It is true: the wizards have masterminded everything that is going on. They may have even assisted the Nagas in achieving such an extremely high population, and it's speculated that wizards assisted them so they could be out of water for so long. We don't even know the full extent of what they've done, or what they plan for the future either. All we know is that they MUST be killed on sight so that they cannot damage Minecraft any further. If you are a holy paladin looking to eradicate evil, the wizards should be your main target. They must be slaughtered for their crimes against Minecraftia. Information While they are responsible for turning all of Minecraft into a dangerous inhospitable realm, the wizards themselves are not too difficult to fight. They use wands similar to the Mage class to cast elemental magic at the player, and they also have the ability to teleport much like the Enderman mob. They don't do too much damage and are just annoying because they teleport away. Wizards can very rarely be found riding on top of a raptor, much like skeletons will ride on spiders. When the wizard teleports, his raptor comes too! Its appearance is likely that of a reference to the PC game, Magicka They are able to hold a different coloured wand but his is rare. as seen in the wizard riding the raptor. Category:Mobs Category:Humanoids